


Waking Up

by SyntheticWinter



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Mass Effect 3: Citadel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntheticWinter/pseuds/SyntheticWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the party in the Citadel DLC, Kaidan wakes in Shepard's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

Kaidan woke slowly, which was unusual enough.

What was more unusual was that he had no idea where he was. The bed under him was not his own, the light pressing against his closed eyelids was different, and the warm form next to him was definitely not something he was used to.

He opened his eyes and blinked immediately.

“Hey. Wow. Look who’s here.”

Look, indeed. He struggled to recall the details of last night, of how exactly he’d ended up in Shepard’s bed. With Shepard.

He vaguely remembered drinking, and chatting with the other crew members, and watching in amusement as James argued with Liara over biotic superiority. And dancing. With Shepard.

“How’re you feeling?”

His mouth opened before he could think to stop it. “Why not scooch a little closer, and find out for yourself?”

He’d woken up hard – of course he had. A rare evening of relaxation, followed by a night in Shepard’s arms? Waking up pressed against him, one arm thrown over the man’s middle, surrounded by his warmth, his scent?

Yeah.

Shepard gave a hoarse chuckle as he shifted away. Kaidan sighed. Yeah, back to work.

But to his surprise, Shepard didn’t stand. Instead, in one quick move, he rolled over on top of Kaidan, straddling his hips. His lips quirked up at the catch in Kaidan’s breath.

“It’s early yet,” he murmured into Kaidan’s ear, rolling his hips slowly.

“Mmh, so it is.” Kaidan leaned up to kiss Shepard, one hand coming up to cup his jaw and the other resting on his hip.

The taste of Shepard in his mouth, the soft sounds he muffled in the juncture of Kaidan’s neck and shoulder, his fingers carding through Kaidan’s hair, the feel of Shepard’s hardness grinding against his own – it was all too much. Kaidan gasped, arching up and deepening the kiss. It wasn’t going to take much.

Shepard ground down harder, sucking on Kaidan’s tongue at the same time, then pulled back. Kaidan chased after him, moaning in disappointment, and then Shepard was off him entirely. His eyes opened (when had he even closed them?), confused. The sight that met his eyes was almost worth the loss of friction. Shepard was kneeling on the bed, stripping off his shirt and starting to work on his pants. Kaidan stared, taking in the expanse of smooth, scarred skin stretched across hard planes of muscle. Broad shoulders, absolutely gorgeous chest, narrow hips with prominent hip bones… He moaned faintly, almost embarrassed that just the sight of Shepard could do these things to him.

Shepard tugged impatiently at the material over Kaidan’s shoulders, and he hurriedly sat up to remove his own shirt. The first contact of skin on skin had him moaning and arching up to press his chest more tightly to Shepard’s. Shepard groaned softly and leaned down to kiss him again, their tongues sliding wetly as Shepard settled between Kaidan’s thighs, continuing to grind their hips together.

Kaidan’s hands shook as his fingers scrabbled at the fastenings on Shepard’s pants. He slid his hand inside, fingers curling around the thick, hard weight, dragging another moan from his throat. God, Shepard was so hard…

Shepard shuddered against him, burying his face in Kaidan’s neck, hot breath moist on the sensitive skin. He thrust forward into Kaidan’s hand a few times before he pulled back, hands going immediately to Kaidan’s pants, groping him through the material. Kaidan arched up, hand tightening reflexively around Shepard, and they both moaned. Shepard’s hands deftly unfastened Kaidan’s pants, and he lifted his hips to aid in their removal. He hissed quietly in relief when his erection sprang free, no longer so tightly confined. Shepard was staring down at it with a look on his face that sent a shiver coursing down Kaidan’s spine, and he knew that if Shepard’s pants didn’t come off right now, they wouldn’t get even that far.

He reluctantly released Shepard’s hard cock and gripped the material of his pants, yanking them down rather impatiently. Shepard huffed a soft laugh, and the next few seconds were spent with both of them awkwardly twisting around to get rid of the last of their clothing. Finally, finally, there was nothing between them but skin. Kaidan arched up, hooking a leg around one of Shepard’s to pull him closer, and dragged the younger man down into a heated kiss.

Shepard moaned above him, starting to grind immediately, and Kaidan met him push for push. He could tell by the way Shepard was shuddering above him and by the sounds he was making that he was close. Kaidan was damn close, too, and getting closer, especially when Shepard peeled their chests apart enough to shove a hand between them and grasp both their cocks in his fist.

The tight grip of Shepard’s hand; the hard, hot length sliding against his own; the sticky-slick of Shepard’s precome mixing with his own. And then Shepard leaned down and claimed his mouth again, and Kaidan arched, coming hard. Shepard followed almost immediately, muffling a curse against Kaidan’s collarbone.

They breathed together as their hearts slowed, kissing intermittently. It was slow, and sweet, and if Kaidan had his way, they would go back to sleep, wake up in a few hours, and spend the day in bed together. As it stood, that wouldn’t happen anytime soon.

Shepard eventually rolled off of him and stood, offering him a hand up. He took it, grimacing at the feel of cooling come on his stomach. Shepard had a similar expression on his face, so it was no surprise when Shepard tugged him immediately toward the shower. Kaidan followed, letting his eyes drift down Shepard’s back and settle on the subtle sway of his hips. A shower, some clothes, and then another day of blood and bullets. Kaidan reached out for a quick grope of Shepard’s ass. The look Shepard shot back over his shoulder had Kaidan thinking that maybe they could take a rather long shower first…


End file.
